


Five More Minutes?

by thatdamntheatrekid



Series: Falsettos One-Shots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, clingy whizzer, fancy office job marvin, i just ship them so hard, i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamntheatrekid/pseuds/thatdamntheatrekid
Summary: marvin has to leave for work. whizzer wants to cuddle.





	Five More Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post and its really short but i just love pure happy marvin and whizzer stuff

Whizzer woke up to the feeling of his head slowly sinking onto the pillow as Marvin got out of bed. He had been cuddled up into Marvin's side all night, his head resting on his lover's chest. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled

"Marvin, where are you going?" His lover looked at him with a 'you've got to be joking' expression. When Whizzer showed no response, he sighed and answered.

"I have to get ready. For  _work_." He looked at Whizzer matter-of-factly.

"Is it really Monday already?" Whizzer asked, bleary-eyed. He ran a hand over his face which Marvin found adorable. He looked up at Marvin, almost begging for him to stay. It was hard for him to say no. But he did.

"No, Whizzer, no." Marvin said quietly, as much as he wished he could stay. Whizzer sighed and lay on his side, facing away from Marvin. The older man sat on the bed next to Whizzer. "Don't be like this, you know I'll be home." he said, rubbing his back gently. The younger man looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Fine." He said quietly, then turned away again. Marvin got up and went for the shower.

~~~

He emerged 20 minutes later fully dressed and with his hair dried. Whizzer rolled over.

"Are you sure you have to leave  _right now_?" He asked.

"Yes Whizzer, if I leave any later I'm going to be late. So...yes. I do have to leave right now." He said, trying to ignore how adorable Whizzer looked tangled up up in that bed sheet with his hair a mess and his eyes still half shut and the little smile he had on and the way his hands were just kind of resting over his face and the way his bare chest just peeked out from underneath the sheets and- oh god he was starting to fall into Whizzer's unintentional trap.

"Just 5 more minutes Marvin?" He asked, giving Marvin the puppy dog eyes that were his secret weapon.

"Goddamnit, how can I say no to that face?" Marv said and climbed back into bed. Whizzer buried his face in the crook of Marvin's neck as he felt the older man's arms wrap around his waist. Whizzer loved cuddling a lot more than he would like to admit. Marvin knew this but would never say it aloud. He took Whizzer's hand and intertwined their legs. He took his free hand and ran it through Whizzer's hair gently. Whizzer smiled and sleepily whispered

"I love you Marvie." Whizzer whispered, his breath tickling his boyfriend's neck. Marvin chuckled.

"I love you too baby." He whispered back. He held Whizzer, gently stroking his hair and rubbing his back until he was sure the other man had fallen back asleep, at which point he pressed one final kiss to his forehead and left the house. Of course, because he's a flirt, he did leave a little note on the counter before he left. It read:

"There's no real reason for this note, but since I won't see you until 5:30, I just wanna tell you. I love you so much Whizzer, forever and always. I was late for work, but that's a small price to pay for a few more minutes holding someone as beautiful as you. Love, Marv."

**Author's Note:**

> hola! this is my first post and i hope y'all enjoy it! if anybody wants to talk to me feel free to message my tumblr @unlikely-lover! that's all for now!


End file.
